Shangri-La Easter Egg
The Shangri-La Eclipse Easter Egg is an easter egg featured on the Nazi Zombies map Shangri-La, which focuses on helping Brock, Gary's assistant on escaping Shangri-La. Step 1 At the starting room once you turn on the power, there will be four dials each on their own wall by Quick Revive. When all four players press 'X' at the same time, time will distort, causing you to be sent into the past, the moon to eclipse the sun, and a giant 115 meteor to rest above the temple in the spawn area. Step 2 Near the MPL, there appear to be two characters locked in the locked area behind the weapon. You must press a button, similar to those near Quick Revive, in order to get them talking. They want the players to set them free, similar to the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. After they finish their dialogue, magical plates can be found scattered all over the map if you did it right. Step 3 After you activate the switch from the previous step, several panels will appear along the area on the bridge and the area from the switch to the Mine Cart gate, somewhat perpendicular to each other. You have to make them all dissapear to complete this step of the easter egg. The easiest way to do this is one person on one side go on a panel, find out what it is, tell his/her teammates, so they can find the corrosponding panel on the other side. Once they have found the panel on the other side, the player should step on the panel. If done correctly, the pair of panels should have dissapeared into the ground. You have to repeat this 7 times, one for each symbol. The following are known symbols to appear on the tiles: *A Female gender symbol. *3 Short straight lines intersected by a long straight line. *A Diamond outline. *A Circle with a straight line cutting it in half. *A Circle with a small dot in the middle. *3 Dots arranged in a triangle. *A Triangle outline. If done correctly, you will return to the present, and a crystal ball will appear on top of the MPL boulder. Note that you have around 4-5 minutes to complete this or you will return to the present and you will have to start over again. Step 4 Go down to the Water Slide, stand on the pressure plate with all 4 players for a while. Step 5 Go to the waterfall, there should be a diamond on top of the waterfall, you must bring it down with an explosive or a Ray Gun. When it's on the ground, shoot it with the 31-79 JGb215, it should shrink. Knife it and it goes into the slide to the water sprout. Launch yourself with the diamond on the water sprout and it should land on a tower. A new diamond should spawn, indicating that you have completed this step successfully. Step 6 You have to go to the tunnel that has a pressure plate in a crevice. Next to the pressure plate needed to access Pack-a-Punch, there is a tube. You have to turn the dial around 3-4 times, until you hear the characters talking about the spikes receding. If done correctly, along the walls and ceilings there should be several gas leaks, starting from the MPL entrance all the way to the power room. Step 7 To complete this step, you must have a calm Napalm Zombie. You have to walk through the tunnel, leading the Napalm Zombie from the MPL entrance through the cave and setting the gas leaks from the previous step on fire. If done correctly, when you return to the crevice and the tube, the lever next to it will be able to be activated. When the characters start talking about the floor being covered in lava, this signifies that you have successfully completed this step. Step 8 You have to travel into the past for this step. In the tunnel with the MP5k on a board, there are now 4 holes on the side of the tunnel. You have to plug these holes using Spikemores. The best way is to lure crawlers towards the tunnels and place the Spikemore facing the holes, so that the Punji spikes get lodged into the holes. After this is done, you have to go to the bottom of the waterfall. On one side of the boulder in the center, there is a brick wall, with a brick sticking out saying "Do not hold X". Hold "X" and you will return to the present, signifying that you have completed this step successfully. Also, a new diamond will appear above the mudpit temple. Step 9 You have to travel into the past for this step. There are 12 panels spread around the spawn area, the mudpit temple, and the minecart area. It is simmilar to Step 3, except of stepping on the panels, you have to knife them. When you have all 12 panels lit up, over by the minecart gate, out of bounds, you can see some sort of snare trap. You have to blow up the snare trap with an explosive, such as a Monkey Bomb. If done correctly, your character will say that it has worked, and you will return to the present. Step 10 After completing Step 9, there is a radio found near the Minecart gate on a barrel, stating a code, which is "16, 1, 3, 4". You have go into the past for this to work. After you have gone to the past, you will have to go into the mudpit temple and set the dial to their corresponding numbers. After this is done, your character should say that the code worked. If done correctly, you will have a diamond appear above the mudpit temple, signifying that you have completed this step. Step 11 After the previous step, in the present, by the right side of the stairs leading up to the Pack-a-Punch Machine, on the floor by the statue you will find a radio. This tells you that Brock lost his bag of Dynamite somewhere while being chased by zombies. You have to find the bag of Dynamite Category:COD